


Day 1: Boot Worship

by Xpouii



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Leg Humping, M/M, Mild Degradation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober 2020
Relationships: thomxiety
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957159
Kudos: 37





	Day 1: Boot Worship

The smell of leather hit Thomas’ nose and he looked up from his desk, glancing around the office. His cock immediately took interest, and Thomas crossed his legs, trying to ignore the persistence of his libido. It was another hour until lunch break but even then, he couldn’t exactly run off to his car and masturbate. There were _rules_.

Suddenly two of Thomas’ coworkers stopped to chat just outside his cubicle. The shorter of the two was on his way out of the office, his jacket draped over his arm and his dress shirt sleeves pushed up to show arms tangled with tattoos. Thomas’ eyes traced his wide-legged suit pants down to the cuff; he was wearing black leather combat boots, harsh thick soles and black leather polished to a mirror shine. Thomas’ heart was in his throat when his coworker shifted and the outline of a buckle momentarily pressed into view against the expensive fabric. Without as much of a glance toward Thomas he was out the door to the elevators and Thomas was staring at the spot where he’d been until a voice shook him out of it.

“Hey Thomas! A few of us are going to that new Thai place for lunch. You want to join us?” It was Patton, one of the only workers who had been at the office longer than Thomas. His smile was warm and sweet, and he was the office _dad_ , his cubicle absolutely covered in art and pictures of his two kids.

Thomas swallowed and smiled back, “Yeah Pat that sounds fine. Where was-”

“Oh Virgil? Took off early,” Patton said.

Just then a third coworker—Roman—breezed up to Patton’s side, “Lucky bastard’s going to Tokyo for a week on the company dime. Guess it pays to be fucking the boss.”

Patton gasped, “Roman! As if anybody would do that!”

“I mean sure he’s like five hundred years old but they make pills Patton. I’m telling you, the guy’s a dirty bottom who’ll climb on anything that can get him a promotion.”

Thomas went back to his computer then as Patton and Roman walked off together arguing the logistics of carrying on an affair with their very old very Catholic boss.

The day dragged, and Thomas’ hands were shaking by the time he got to his door, unlocking it. The lights were on and he could smell that same tang of leather in the air. Immediately his mindset switched and he kept his eyes down, putting his things away before padding into the bedroom to change. He came back out, wearing a pair of black briefs with the word _SUB_ across the ass in purple lettering—Virgil’s favorite. The hard-earned heavy leather collar circled his neck like a hand around his throat. The coffee table had been moved to the edge of the room and Thomas went to kneel in his spot at the center of the floor where his knees had long ago worn little divots in the carpet.

Virgil let him wait another fifteen minutes until Thomas was squirming, his cock painfully hard and his knees complaining. When he emerged Thomas’ body tensed in anticipation, but he didn’t dare squirm or speak. He made no sound save for a sharp inhale as Virgil stood before him, letting the toe of one boot graze the inside of Thomas’ bare thigh, “Aren’t you the shameless whore, getting hard in the middle of the office?”

Thomas looked up and met Virgil’s gaze, seeing the amused smile on dark painted lips, “Yes Sir.”

“You did a good job on the boots yesterday,” Virgil said. “Do you think you’ve earned a reward?”

“Yes Sir,” Thomas said hopefully, “Please?”

Virgil smirked, “Alright. This will be our last day together for a while, after all. Come.”

Thomas moved in a flash, crawling closer and licked up the outer side of Virgil’s left boot. The leather was slick and the familiar taste made Thomas shudder. The earthy leather mixed with the chemical used to tan—and the oils he’d used to polish it the day before—left Thomas desperate for more as each of the eight buckles cut the taste and sensation on his tongue with cold metal. Before he could take another good taste, Virgil nudged him back. Thomas sat back on his knees and watched, waited, every nerve in his body poised for instant obedience.

Virgil walked into the small kitchen to grab a chair, returning and sitting before Thomas. He lifted one boot, gently resting it on Thomas’ shoulder. With a nod he’d set Thomas free again and lips met leather with a sweet, soft moan. Thomas traced kisses over every inch of the boot he could reach. Then he sat back a bit, steadying Virgil’s foot with his hands before dragging his tongue up the sole of the boot. Each tread tickled and Thomas groaned as he tasted Virgil’s path from home to car to office and back again. Virgil’s strong fingers in his hair, rewarding his actions with affection felt like water to a dying man in the desert.

“If you clean them up right I’ll let you cum.”

Thomas lapped eagerly at the sole, tracing between the treads and along the edge where hard sole met soft leather. When Thomas pulled back Virgil lifted his right foot only inches off of the floor. Without a second’s hesitation Thomas rolled onto his back and slid into place, the gentle weight on his tongue almost as erotic as the satisfaction of serving his Dom. When the second sole was clean, wet with Thomas’ spit, he took a breath to announce he was finished, but Virgil planted his foot in Thomas’ chest and stood up, stepping over him. The pressure made Thomas moan loudly, wishing for more but almost instantly Virgil was standing between his legs, looking down at him.

Virgil moved one boot to rest—gently—on Thomas’ hard cock, “Who does this belong to?”

“You, Sir,” Thomas breathed. “My cock is yours.”

“And who’s pussy is this?” The toe of Virgil’s boot nudged just behind Thomas’ balls.

“Your pussy, Sir. Do you want to use it?”

Virgil chuckled, “Not until the dungeon party next month. You know how I love watching you getting stretched out by all those leather daddies when you haven’t been fucked in weeks.”

Thomas whined, but as soon as Virgil patted his own thigh he was up, straddling Virgil’s foot, “Please, Sir.”

“Go on. Cum for your Sir, little bootlicker.”

Thomas rolled his hips, dragging himself against the leather, friction softened just enough by his underwear to be perfect. He stared up at Virgil and his Dom met his gaze with just enough affection that it made Thomas’ heart flutter. Of course, any attention at all from his Dom had his insides cartwheeling, but Virgil’s little smiles were extra rewarding. Thomas moaned, his cock already leaking and throbbing as Virgil stroked his hair. Then the sweet turned rough and Virgil tangled his hand in Thomas’ hair before yanking hard. It was exactly what Thomas needed, and it threw him over the edge into an impressively intense orgasm. Thomas rocked against Virgil’s leg and rode out the strongest of the sensations, left a panting mess.

When Thomas slid back onto his butt on the floor and Virgil stepped away to get him a drink, Thomas hoped he’d get to reblack those boots before Virgil left for Tokyo.


End file.
